1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a projector which projects an image by means of a projection light onto a surface approximately parallel, or a surface approximately perpendicular, to an installation surface.
2. Description of the Related Art
To date, among projectors, there have been a type which projects an image onto a surface approximately parallel to its installation surface (for example, onto a table on which the projector is installed), and a type which projects the image onto a surface approximately perpendicular to the installation surface (for example, a wall surface or a screen). Also, a projector of a type which, by changing a direction of a main body which causes a projection light to emerge, can project the image onto both the surface approximately parallel, and the surface approximately perpendicular, to the projector's installation surface, has also existed (for example, refer to Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2006-337850).